countrycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Miria
Miria (Mirian: Miria), officially the Federal States of the Mirian Archipelago (Mirian: Stats Feders Arhipold Mirial), is a sovereign state whose territory consists of 6 states, more or less 6 major islands, situated in the Pacific Ocean. The combined area is 45,521.1 square kilometers and the population is 12 942 012 (2017). Miria is a federal state, with its capital in Solvia, the country's largest city. Other major urban centres include Casteda, Vilure, Gavria, Ketina and Istino. Miria is the only territory that wasn't inhabited by humans, until the beginning of the 11th century by european colonisers, probably because of the dangerous accessibility by the sea. Etymology The name "Miria" comes from the latin "mirari", which means surprise. The origin of this name is clearly described in the country's origin and it is due to the european sailors that were washed ashore. According to them, it was similar to a miracle from the gods. History Late Middle Ages (10th century - 15th century) A fleet of 50 boats set sail from Lisbon in Portugal in 999 to the West. The boats were composed of people from many origins, but mainly from French, English, Portuguese, Spanish, Italian and Valach origin. They followed the prophecy of their leader, Faustin Lécuyer, a french priest. He was convinced that the year 1000 will mark the end of Europe through devastating cataclysms and that the only way to survive was to find new land to the West. He embezzled different churches, the French Kingdom's finances and he made many loans to different states in order to build his fleet. He then travelled in all the countries to save the only "races" that deserved to be saved, which include modern day UK, France, Portugal, Spain, Italy and Romania. They set sail in summer of 999 and head to the west. They quickly start to get lost, and more than half of the fleet will be lost during the trip. People lost faith in Faustin Lécuyer and decided to take over the control of the boats, while rejecting completely the Christian religion, in which they lost all faith. The crew tried to turn around but it simply resulted in them missing modern day Brazil and going south. They went south of Argentina and the arrived in the Pacific Ocean. They already lost all hope at that moment, and many weeks later, the remaining fleet gets hit by a storm and heavy waves. They wash ashore at the beginning of the 11th century in an island of a new Archipelago. The name is quickly decided to be Miria, which is considered as a gift from the gods. They quickly install a greek type democracy, with a leader elected for 20 years. The new country is slowly building itself and a new language is slowly building without any major events except a few storms. Early modern period (15th century - 1789) During the 16th century, the Spanish Colonial Empire extended all the way to the Mirian Archipelago, and they recognised in them a form of superiority compared to usual natives due to their language being mainly from a latin origin. They didn't loot the territory in exchange of annexation to the Spanish Empire. France took the colony from Spain during a war and tried to christianise and integrate the locals to the French culture. The only thing they managed to achieve was rooting support for the French crown in the Archipelago. The Enlightenment period leads to a division in the Mirian society between the monarchist pro-french, the revolutionnary pro-french, and the independentists. Revolution (1789 - 1810) While France is being torn apart between two sides, Miria is having trouble between three different ways for its future. After many clashes and a civil war extending 11 years after the end of the French Revolution, the independentists finally had the last word, establishing a nationalist plutocracy. Mirian Plutocracy (1810 - 1850) The independant state of Miria ruled from 1810 to 1850 in a plutocratic form of government. Only the wealthiest citizens had the right to vote and the other citizens were considered almost as slaves. British rule (1850 - 1900) The British Empire invaded the independant young country of Miria and integrated the country to the Empire, transforming it into a marine outpost. Second French rule (1900 - 1945) During a trade agreement, the United Kingdom gave the archipelago to France's 3rd Republic, which integrated it into its colonial empire. There has been another effort of integrating the locals to the french culture but it has been another failure from the French government. In 1915, all capable men were sent to war in mainland France in the war effort against Germany. There is no official count about the Mirian loss but it is said to be up to 6% of the whole population. In 1939, the same scenario is happening again, with this time 10% of the whole population which was found dead or missing. First Mirian Republic (1945 - 1958) When France was liberated in 1945, all french officials have been chased away from the archipelago and the Declaration of Mirian Independance is proclamed. France's government having troubles with Algeria, they decided to let Miria have its independence. The First Republic was a centralised state with a President which has many powers, and only men had the right to vote starting 21. During the Cold War, the Mirian people chose to be neutral through a referendum but the government started to cooperate with both soviet and american sides in order to get as much funding as possible. The United States didn't appreciate this manoeuvre, thinking that Miria is shifting to the soviet side. A coup d'etat has been staged by the CIA and the Republic was overthrown, with a dictatorship pro-american in place. The Gallo Rule (1958 - 1975) Agusto Gallo, the pro-american dictator in place in the country, had a very repressive ruling. Women had no rights at all and were the property of the men of their family, and every suspicion of communist leaning was harshly repressed through disapearance or even death penalty. However, the country made huge leaps in matter of science and technology, leading to the creation of their own nuclear arsenal (probably helped by the United States), making it the smallest nation with nuclear capacity. Second Mirian Republic (1975 - 1990) Violent contestations against the repressive government led to a nationwide revolution, taking down the dictatorship and leading to thousands of deaths. The new republic is highly inspired by the first republic, with the notable difference that women gained the right to vote, thanks to their huge effort to the revolution. The newly formed republic decided to set free of any influence, which was possible thanks to their nuclear arsenal, and they decided to keep funding a lot the scientific domain, making the country one of the most advanced country in technology. Federal Republic (1990 - today) Quickly, it has been proved that a central state was not effective for ruling all the islands, which needed different ways of ruling. In order to make governing easier, the government made a referendum in 1985 asking the citizens if they agree to a Federal kind of state and the Yes won with 78%. They then started reforming entirely the constitution, and it took them 3 full years until implementing the new constitution, putting an end to the Second Mirian Republic but giving birth to nowadays' government. The whole economy highly improved, as well as civil rights, political freedom and transparency, and the overall crime saw a significant decrease. Geography Location Mirian's territory is situated in the Pacific Ocean. The capital city, Solvia, is situated in latitude 17°25'21.72"N and longitude 175°32'31.42"O. It is roughly at 2,150 km west of Honolulu, Hawai'i. Climate The whole archipelago has a tropical climate, with less extreme temperatures than usual similar climate thanks to constant trade winds from the east. Summer highs reach around 32°C during the day, with about 25°C as a night low. In winter, day highs are about 28°C and night lows at 20°C (at sea level). Snow can be found starting at 4,200 m on some mountains, such as on Êcari Skerl '''and '''Munt Caste. The whole archipelago experiences two seasons throughout the whole year, which are the dry season (from May to October) and the wet season (from October to April). Protected areas Most of the natural parts of the Archipelago have the status of protected areas, making it one of the countries with the most natural parks (in percentage) in the world. All of the natural parks are under the control of the Mirian Natural Police (MNP), or Polit Natura Mirial (PNM), which is an armed natural protection, with harming the nature being considered as a punishable crime. Flora and fauna Due to the isolation of the islands, evolution followed its course and many animals and plants are endemic to the island, with some species in common with the islands of Hawai'i. The extant main islands of the archipelago have been above the surface of the ocean for millions of years; which allowed colonization and evolution have occurred there. The islands are well known for the environmental diversity that occurs on high mountains within a trade winds field. On a single island, the climate around the coasts can range from dry tropical (less than 20 inches or 510 millimeters annual rainfall) to wet tropical; on the slopes, environments range from tropical rainforest (more than 200 inches or 5,100 millimeters per year), through a temperate climate, to alpine conditions with a cold, dry climate. The rainy climate impacts soil development, which largely determines ground permeability, affecting the distribution of streams and wetlands. Geology The Mirian islands were formed by volcanic activity initiated by a supervolcano, with the sides of the main crater being the islands around Miria, the central island. It is suspected that the supervolcano had its role during the massive extinction of the dinosaurs, but it is today completely extinct and is no longer a threat to humans. Islands Politics Government Miria is a federal, parliamentary, representative democratic republic. The Mirian political system operates under a framework laid out in the 1990 constitutional document known as the Led Fundamental (Fundamental Law). Amendments generally require a two-thirds majority of both chambers of parliament; the fundamental principles of the constitution, as expressed in the articles guaranteeing human dignity, the separation of powers, the federal structure, and the rule of law are valid in perpetuity. The President (Prezido), Marcia Debræ (2015 - today), is the Head of State and the Chief of the Army. The president is the supreme magistracy of the country, and is elected by universal suffrage for 6 years. The second highest official is the Prime Minister (Premi), Mirta Batis. Decrees and decisions of the Prime Minister, like almost all executive decisions, are subject to the oversight of the administrative court system. Few decrees are taken after advice from the Council of State (Consilat Estal). All prime ministers defend the programs of their ministry, and make budgetary choices. The extent to which those decisions lie with the Prime Minister or President depends upon whether they are of the same party. The Mirian Parliament is a bicameral legislature comprising a National Assembly (Asembla Nasional) and a Senate (Sena). The National Assembly deputies represent local constituencies and are directly elected for 6-year terms. The Assembly has the power to dismiss the government, and thus the majority in the Assembly determines the choice of government. Senators are chosen by an electoral college for 10-year terms, and one half of the seats are submitted to election every 5 years. The Senate's legislative powers are limited; in the event of disagreement between the two chambers, the National Assembly has the final say. The Government has a strong influence in shaping the agenda of Parliament. The country's politic landscape is being ruled by the Centrist Party (Parto Centrl) since the beginning of the Federal State (1990). However, the Second Mirian Republic was ruled by the Right Wing Party, called at that time the Liberation Party (Parto Liberald) mainly because they were the instigators of the Anti-Gallo revolution and were seen as heroes from the population. The lack of social laws and the conservative government led to the Centrist Party to win the elections in 1987, and thus the creation of the Federal State as one of their campaign promises. Law Miria uses a civil legal system; that is, law arises primarily from written statutes; judges are not to make law, but merely to interpret it (though the amount of judicial interpretation in certain areas makes it equivalent to case law). In agreement with the principles of the Declaration of the Rights of Man and of the Citizen, law should only prohibit actions detrimental to society. Mirian law is divided into two principal areas: private law and public law. Private law includes, in particular, civil law and criminal law. Public law includes, in particular, administrative law and constitutional law. Freedom of religion is constitutionally guaranteed and the State has no official religion. Foreign relations Miria is a member of the World Trade Organization (WTO) and the Secretariat of the Pacific Community (SPC). It is also a member of the International Francophone Organisation (OIF). It is not member of the Commonwealth, as their Head of State is not the Queen of England, but it has significant trade agreements with the countries member of the Commonwealth. The country also has close ties with the European Union with a Free Trade Treaty, and unilaterally excellent relations with France, the UK, Portugal and Italy. The country also has Free Trade Agreements with Japan, Australia, New-Zealand and Canada. Just like Sweden or Switzerland, the country aims to be a pacific and neutral country on the global stage, except for some UN missions where they participate as support for other nations' armies. Military The Mirian Armed Forces (Armat Miria) are the military and paramilitary forces of Miria, under the President of the Federation as supreme commander. They consist of the Mirian Navy (Armat Marl), the Mirian Air Force (Armat Erld), the Mirian Nuclear Force (Forts Nuclær Miria) and the Military Police (Polit Militar), which is the main army force on land but fulfils also civil police duties in the rural areas of Miria. Together they are among the largest armed forces in the Pacific Ocean (behind the United States and Australia). There is a mandatory national conscription at the end of High School, of a length of 10 months, separated in 3 months mandatory trained as a soldier, 3 months in the logistics and 4 months in the department desired. The students part of the conscription can't be sent on the ground for real operations. The country has a special intervention police, the FIR, which means the Quick Intervention Force or Forts Intervencil Repi. They operate in drug smuggling affairs, anti-terrorist operations and in hostages situations. The internal secret service is the SI -Internal Supervising or Supervizi Interne- and the external secret service is said to be called the Hummingbird (Culi) even if there is no official recognition from the government. Miria is a recognised nuclear state since 1964, has signed and ratified the Comprehensive Nuclear-Test-Ban Treaty (CTBT) and acceded to the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty. Miria has major military industries, and produces its own military equipment (weapons, fighetr jets, helicopters, drones, etc...). Government finance The Government of Miria has run a slim budget surplus each year since 1990, which follows a huge deficit from 1975 to 1990 which was due to the bad economical policies of the Second Mirian Republic. Economy The Mirian economy is based on a local currency named the Aran (Ar), and it is a currency more powerful than the Dollar, but less than the Euro. Tourism Tourism is the biggest industry in the country, with tourists coming from all over the world to admire the preserved natural parks and endemic fauna and flora. Many beaches are however being polluted by the amount of tourists, even though the Mirian Natural Police is making huge efforts in their conservation. Some buildings and temples are considered as historical museums and are the property of the State, which funds their maintenance. Energy The energy mix is composed (as of December 2018) of nuclear power plants (73% of total energy provided), wind energy (10%), geothermal power (10%), solar power (4%) and fossil non-renewable energies (3% - mostly imported petrol). There are currently 14 nuclear power plants across the country for a total of 42 nuclear reactors. Pressurised water reactors are used in all functional power plants and most power plants are situated on coastal areas, regularly sparking criticism concerning tsunami risks since the Fukushima disaster in Japan, 2011. The national authorities insist that the dispositive anti-tsunami is effective and ready to use in case of emergency. The company taking care of all the power plants (nuclear & others) is called EnerMir and is owned at 51% by the Mirian State, being a semi-privatised company. Transport Major highways and an extensive rail system is developped across the country. The rail market is a semi-private market, mostly owned by the state and allowing little competition, rail transport considered as a critical industry by the State. The rail transport company of the country is called the National Rail Network (Neted Fere Nasional) and runs both goods and people trains. They also developped an extensive high-speed train network and are now testing a new transport technology, often compared to the Hyperloop by the State. Most opponents criticise this use of public funding on the grounds that the country is already very well linked and small enough that such a high-speed network can be useless. Other critics that may arise are the ones denouncing the destruction of protected areas to run the new network through. Science and technology Demographics Ethnic groups Major cities Language Religion Health Education Religion Haji The Mirian Archipelago is astonishing by the presence of a strong polytheist main religion. It is called the Haji religion, which derivates from the word meaning "help". They are considered to be here only to help people in their daily lives, not dictate their life nor punish them. This is why there is an insitution dedicated to classify the role of each god called the Haji Academy (Academia Hajil). If a god is declared to be useless or less helpful than another one, he can be destituted. There are 4 categories of gods: * The Main Ones (Tumundes): They are considered to be the most important ones. Most gods didn't change since the creation of Haji, however a few of them got upgraded from the personal ones to be accepted in this category. Each Main has at least one temple funded by state through the Academy that decides how to use these funds. Since there is only one main temple by Main, it is often impressive, well decorated and very appreciated by the tourists. Other temples are funded directly by public participation, associations, etc. The most used temples are those created directly at home. There are currently 13 Mains. ** Mar '': This god is present since the creation of Haji. The Academy has decided that it has to be represented as a woman for the representation to be relevant. Her domain is everything related to the ocean, and by extension to water. Water being crucial for life, and everyday life on the island being affected by the ocean surrounding it, she is the most respected god of all. The Academy declared that the principal temple has to be blue, most public temples followed the pattern. ** ''Cier : This god is present since the creation of Haji. The Academy has decided that it has to be represented as a man for the representation to be relevant. His domain is everything related to the sky and the weather. He is often prayed when typhoons hit the country. Typhoons are not seen as act of anger by Cier, but more of a natural event and Cier ''tries to protect the Mirians the best he can. The Academy declared that the principal temple has to be white and blue, most public temples followed the pattern. ** 'Morr' : This god is present since the creation of Haji. The Academy has decided that it has to be represented as a woman for the representation to be relevant. Her domain is everything related to death. Unlike many religions, she does not take away lives, she simply takes care of them after they passed away. She is the main interpret between the dead and the living. The Academy declared that the principal temple has to be white, however most public temples follow a pattern of black and white, and a petition is ongoing to make the Academy change the main colour since it is the same as ''Pas temple colour. ** Gret : This god is present since the creation of Haji. The Academy has decided that it has to be represented as a woman for the representation to be relevant. Her domain is everything related to plants and agriculture. The Academy declared that the principal temple has to be green and yellow, most public temples followed the green pattern but few are seen with yellow. ** Vili '': This god is present since the creation of Haji. The Academy has decided that it has to be represented as a man for the representation to be relevant. His domain is everything related to animals, wildlife, pets and marine animals. The Academy declared that the principal temple has to be pink, most public temples followed the pattern. ** ''Pas : This god is present since the creation of Haji. The Academy has decided that it has to be represented as a woman for the representation to be relevant. Her domain is everything related to peace, friends, family, unity. She is the only god represented on the national currency. The Academy declared that the principal temple has to be white, most public temples followed the pattern. ** Inir : This god was introduced in the Mains in 1650. The Academy has decided that it has to be represented as a diffuse and unprecise entity for the representation to be relevant. Its domain is everything related to love, mariage and sex. The Academy declared that the principal temple has to be red, most public temples followed the pattern. ** Creas : This god was introduced in the Mains in 1710. The Academy has decided that it has to be represented as a man for the representation to be relevant. His domain is everything related to creation, art, painting, music and it extended to cinema in 1950. The Academy declared that the principal temple has to be covered in murals made by local artists, most public temples followed the pattern. Just like the Sau temples, there is a petition ongoing to add the Creas ''temples to the UNESCO World Heritage list due to the beauty of the diverse murals. The most recent temples are covered in tags instead of murals. ** 'Nucleu' : This god was introduced in the Mains in 1945. It was created in 1945 as a personal following the double nuclear bombing in Japan by the United States. It became a Main in less than a year due to its terrifying nature. The Academy has decided that it has to be represented as a snake for the representation to be relevant. Its domain is everything related to nuclear power. It is the only Main that is not here just to help (for nuclear centrals) but is also feared by its anger issues (random nuclear explosions, mutations, nuclear bomb). The Academy declared that the principal temple has to be black and yellow, most public temples followed the pattern. There are very few public temples, but the popularity of ''Nucleu isn't low enough to destitute it from the Main status. ** ''Sau '': This god was introduced in the Mains in 1960. It was created in 1957 as a personal following the launching of Sputnik by the USSR. It quickly gained popularity and was introduced by the Academy 3 years after its creation, which makes it the second fastest god to reach the status of Main. The Academy has decided that it doesn't have a gender for the representation to be relevant. Its domain is everything related to space, stars, spaceships, etc. It was part of Cier's domain, but a distinction was made between sky and space. The Academy declared that the principal temple has to be black, even though many temples follow the black main colour, they are often decorated with stars, or murals of celestial objects that are often considered as pure art. There is a petition ongoing to make the Sau Temples part of the UNESCO World Heritage list. * The Personals '(''Personels): They are technically infinite since anyone can have their own god. The most popular kind of gods that are created are those that help the believers in their everyday life. Sometimes, a personal starts to spread amongst other, is slowly being adopted by many people, and is finally upgraded to the rank of Main. He can either take the place of a Main, or simply integrate the list because he is alone in this domain (eg. Acesme (god of homosexuality) or Cone (god of internet and all connected objects)). * The Imported * '''The Fallen (Despas): These gods have seen their Main role taken away and became Personals. They still have temples throughout the Federation, but none of them are funded by the state. ** Soleil __FORCETOC__